Regrets
by butterfly collective
Summary: Just another blurb...Christmas is approaching...Alexis is spending time with her favorite ex and Julian's left wondering what to do next. Just borrowing the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Jax ordered a scotch and joined Alexis at a corner table at the Floating Rib. The place looked deserted but most of the people who frequented it probably took the night off given the frigid storm that had hit earlier that day.

They'd both brushed the crystals of what had been rain off their jackets before settling them down on the backs of their chairs.

Alexis considered ordering chardonnay but joined her ex-husband in ordering Scotch…on the rocks. It's been one of those kind of days. She'd meant to do some Christmas shopping at the last minute but real life and an unexpected case got in her way. The best laid plans and all that…well if Robert Burns had only known about what had been her life lately…she sipped her drink and all such thoughts began draining away.

"So Jax…you're lucky your plane made it," she said, "You just beat the storm…"

He smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling, the way the sweater he wore fit his muscular frame. It had her entertaining thoughts…but the two of them had never gone there not even while married. Their friendship meant more to both of them than any of their other marriages…and it had endured where their romantic relationships had not.

"You know nothing would stop me from being here in time for Christmas to see both of my favorite girls…"

She arched a brow.

"Oh really…"

He didn't miss a beat.

"You and Jossie…I can tell with the both of you I go here just in time."

Alexis sighed, tracing one of her fingers on her glass.

"Jax…I'm sure Joss will be just fine. She's just going through a phase. God knows, Kristina was like that at her age."

His jaw clenched. She knew that the earlier scene had been difficult on him. The little girl had changed a lot since her father had last seen her…but then a lot had happened.

"I'm sure Carly's stressed because Julian Jerome found out about Lucas…"

Jax head shot up.

"Yes she mentioned that. I don't know anything about this Julian Jerome except what I read online. He sounds as dangerous as Sonny.

Alexis sighed.

"I sure know how to pick them don't I?"

Jax looked at his own glass. He'd been brought up to speed on the backstory of her and Julian and how Sam came to be. She'd watched him carefully when she'd told him, wondering if she'd see him judging him in his eyes. Others had...Ric had called and made some snide remarks…but if her best friend did that…but he hadn't…he'd just embraced her and held her tightly against him. She inhaled his cologne as she relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"Alexis you had no way of knowing…from what happened years ago what would happen to him."

She sipped her Scotch.

"I should have…I should have built in GPS to keep away from mobsters and…"

He sighed.

"Sociopaths like my brother…who's turned out not to be so dead after all."

She closed her eyes as the news had shocked her as well. She'd made plans to fortify the defenses she kept around her family…knowing she could handle Jerry if he'd planned to mess with them again. So far he hadn't…and was officially in a manner of speaking deceased again.

That didn't stop her from watching over her shoulder waiting for him to drop into her life uninvited and unwanted. Save the best for last, wasn't that what he always said? No matter, he'd never get the drop on her again.

Jax sipped his own Scotch thoughtfully, and she saw how long his eyelashes were, the golden flecks in his eyes that were so visible in soft lighting. If she'd had good taste let alone good sense, she would have gravitated towards a man like him. He'd satisfy the craving for the bad boy in him, but underneath that part of him lay a more sensitive nice guy he showed very few people…he couldn't not if he wanted to be a successful corporate raider on a global scale.

"Alexis I think you're being too hard on yourself," he said, "You're 16 when you met up with him and being an adult he should have known better."

His voice laced with concern…she didn't know what to do with that. So she smiled at him.

"Jax, look I knew what I was getting myself into with him. He didn't take advantage of me."

He didn't look convinced.

"Still…"

She looked at him, and saw something familiar in his eyes. The knight in shining armor who wanted to fight her battles for her even those from the past. Sometimes she embraced that side of him; other times she wanted to run. Her childhood hadn't been filled with fairytales after all. She reached out to touch his hand.

"I got a wonderful daughter out of it," she said, "For that reason I'd never regret what happened…"

That brought a smile to his face.

"Besides…Julian's focused on tracking down his son," she said, "I don't envy Bobbie if she even knows about it yet."

Jax shook his head.

"How many kids did this man sire anyway?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't care. Anyway it gets me off the hook…"

Jax leaned forward, frowning.

"How so?"

She smiled slightly.

"He's not using me to try to get to Sam or Danny. In fact, I haven't seen or heard from him in a couple of weeks. I've enjoyed the quiet."

She tried to sound nonchalant. The emotions that had swirled through her, had taken up residence in some uneasy kind of true with one another…she'd gotten tired of sorting through them. At least now as the holidays closed in, she knew some peace.

Sam and Silas were Christmas tree shopping with Danny after treating him to a visit with Santa at the PC Shopping Center.

If the freezing rain turned to snow, there might be a white Christmas in time for the major party at the hospital, a fundraiser for Patrick Drake's new Pediatrics program. The man had reunited with his presumed dead wife and she'd been back working at the hospital part-time in between counseling sessions with Kevin.

"We're doing Christmas at the Lake House…you're of course invited to drop by any time you feel like it."

He smiled, his eyes crinkling.

"I'd like that…I've got time with Jossie but Carly and her new boyfriend Franco…"

She saw the grimace on his face when he mentioned the name, as if he still couldn't believe that his ex would shack up with the former serial killer.

"I know it's tough Jax but somehow I don't see this relationship lasting…"

He shook his head.

"I hope not…I know Carly's had crazy relationship in the past but this man…what he did to Jossie…I just plan to keep a close eye on my daughter."

"Of course Jax…and if you need backup if you need to get Jossie out of there, I'll help you."

He looked at her gratefully, hoping it wouldn't come to that…but you never could tell with Carly. She knew that like he did.

* * *

Julian sat at a table with Carlos on the other side of the eatery. It had started filling up with people trying to escape the frigid storm and warm themselves up with spirits and Buffalo wings. He'd seen Alexis sitting at a table across the room with a man whose face he recognized from the cover of many a business and finance affairs magazine.

Jasper Jacks, the world renowned raider of corporations to add to his family's empire. As Derek Wells, he'd done some articles on the charismatic and yet ruthless businessman and as Julian, he'd lost out on some opportunities to add key legit businesses to his public front carefully crafted around his illegal enterprises.

Carly had been one of his wives and had a young daughter with him. But what the hell was he doing looking cozy with Alexis? She flipped her mahogany hair back as she leaned on every word. Her eyes sparkling he could tell even from her and her laughter that told him she was deeply fond of Jax.

"She was married to him boss," Carlos said, "Years ago. It didn't last very long but obviously they parted as friends."

Julian couldn't take his eyes off the both of them.

"I'll say they did...what's he doing back in town?"

Carlos shrugged.

"Don't know…he's got a young daughter and it's Christmas so that might explain why. But it looks to me like he might be in to rekindling an old flame with his favorite ex-wife."

Julian sipped his bourbon, wincing on that descriptor used on a woman who belonged with him.

"I don't think that's what's happening."

Carlos smiled good naturedly.

"Fine boss. You believe what you want…but Alexis is one sexy woman and she's not going to sit around waiting until you take time for her. After all, you can feel the icy chill when you're in the same room…"

"That's just temporary…she'll come around."

Carlos laughed.

"So you think…good luck then. She'll spend the Christmas with Mr. Corporate Raider from Down Under and you'll spend it picking at a turkey's carcass with Ava."

Julian bristled at that.

"I still have time…"

Carlos snickered.

"No…you're looking for your son…who hasn't come out and contacted you for a meet and greet. Your daughter is still pissed off and protecting Danny from you…and Alexis…she's having a great time right in front of you with one of her exes."

Julian didn't respond to what was playing out in front of him.

"Man for a smart Ivy League man, you sure don't act like it."

Julian flinched.

"I mean she probably thinks that now that your focus is elsewhere she's in the clear…back to spending time with a powerful man who appreciates her."

Julian watched Alexis laugh at something Jax said and then reach out and touch his hand again. Carlos showed him no mercy.

"You're losing ground, the question is what you going to do about it?"

Julian watched Alexis and Jax get up ready to leave the Floating Rib together. He didn't know how to answer that question.

"You don't have a plan quick, you're going to lose…and you know how much you hate losing."

Yeah, he didn't need to be reminded of that but Alexis was no ordinary prize. She was…yes he had to come up with a game plan and fast.

His future might depend on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jax wanted to buy his favorite ex-wife some flowers so he went to the MC gift shop to do just that. It had an impressive floral selection and a renowned florist, an artist really to take a bunch of flowers selected apparently randomly and whip them into award winning bouquets.

He picked out each flower special for Alexis to have sent to her office thanking for their evening at the Floating Rib and for watching his back when he navigated through the tripwires and snares surrounding his uneasy relationship with Carly. Jossie had been his primary concern, the girl was running wild around the hotel screaming and had been dressed up in some strange outfit almost like a costume. He barely recognized her and after hearing what had happened with her older brother Morgan…

The teenager that he had raised now worked as an errand boy for Julian Jerome and his criminal organization. That news had blown his mind but then he shouldn't be surprised considering the parenting skills of Sonny and Carly. But he needed to save Jossie from the same fate.

He glanced up to see the man return to the counter with his credit card.

"The flower arrangement will be ready and at the address you listed by early afternoon. Whoever's there seeing quite a bit of business."

Jax narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

The man smiled.

"We've been sending flowers there daily for almost a month. Well, we do provide the best floral arrangement in town and pride ourselves on customer satisfaction…"

Jax nodded, satisfied. He knew Alexis would like the flowers, she loved the little things he'd done for her during their brief marriage not to mention their enduring friendship. The things she did to make him happy, lifted his spirits many a time. Her promise to help him with Jossie…well he hoped it wouldn't come to that but the thought of Franco near his precious little girl…it made his muscles tighten and his fists clench. He took care of his own after all.

He left the shop and went to pick up some easy breakfast at the restaurant which had a cluster of tables filled with customers, mostly guests in its hotel. The MC was almost like a village in itself, only one with a manager who thought nothing of barging in on its guests and getting into their business.

"Jax…"

The familiar voice behind him belonged to one person. He didn't turn around right away.

"Carly…"

When he did, she had an indignant look on her face, a hand on her hip.

"You here to see me?"

He clenched his jaw.

"I'm here to make sure my daughter is doing fine."

She frowned.

"Don't you mean 'our daughter' Jax?"

He didn't respond right away and she smiled at him.

"Can't we discuss this like adults? You know if you only met Franco…you might see how much he's really changed."

Jax gave her a piercing look.

"After what he did to Jossie…to Michael…your own son not to mention Sam…"

She didn't flinch. Her eyes danced, she looked like she was…well once that look had been for him…years ago. His lips formed a fine line.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect _our_ daughter. Even if it means hiring Alexis…"

Carly got that snarly look.

"Don't be bringing Alexis into this…as if she's in any position to judge with all her baby daddies being from mobsters…"

Jax' eyes hardened from blue to grey.

"I mean it's all over town who really fathered Sam," Carly snickered, "Haven't seen either of them around much lately."

"Carly…"

She ignored the warning in his voice.

"I mean Derek…I guess it's Julian now…I had him wrapped around my finger not long ago…"

Jax just looked at her incredulously. Julian Jerome was not the type of man easily manipulated certainly not by someone like Carly who played in the minor leagues.

"He…well I had two men pursuing me…the other day he was asking me questions about Lucas. I told him that if he asked me out…I might accept."

Jax shook his head. So like Carly to flock like a moth to a light source when it came to dating men who hated Sonny. Only she didn't know the difference between a flame and a bug zapper.

"I'd stay away from him," he said, "but then he's no more dangerous than Franco."

Carly narrowed her eyes.

"Franco's not dangerous. He's very nice underneath it all and horribly misunderstood. I mean if you had parents as crazy as his…"

"That's no excuse Carly and I meant what I said."

They both looked up to see Julian heading towards them after leaving a tall woman with icy blonde hair in a bob. Jax knew from photos who he was looking at and that the woman was likely his sister Ava Jerome. She'd run art galleries back in the day only no one ever knew where her financial backing came from…until now. Beautiful on the outside, but she held all the appeal of a barracuda. Julian appraised both of them and Jax saw his mind working.

"You must be Jasper Jacks," he said, "I read about you in Financial Monthly recently."

Jax eyed him back.

"You must be Julian Jerome, another one of Port Charles' mobsters rising from the dead though you look more like Derek Wells, media magnate."

Julian smiled.

"I still run the same businesses I did before I revealed my identity. In fact I'm the other interested party in acquiring that string of radio stations in Indonesia."

Jax looked at him coolly.

"Really…well you should know by now I'm very determined when it comes to getting what I want and in protecting my interests."

Julian mirrored his expression.

"As am I…"

Carly sighed at the two of them, her arms crossed.

"Come now, I've agreed to give both of you a block of my busy schedule today…"

Both men looked at her puzzled then back at each other. Jax shook his head at the mobster.

"I don't get it…Men like you I can't figure out...If I had to choose between my business and my family…there wouldn't be a choice…"

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"This isn't any of your business…"

Jax pursed his lips.

"You made it everyone's business when you splashed it on the front page of your tabloid."

Julian bristled.

"I was coming clean to my readership about my past."

Jax shook his head.

"I don't buy it. Your past wasn't the only one you put out there for public consumption. What about Alexis and Sam?"

Carly rolled her eyes.

"What about them? It's nice to know that Alexis isn't so holier than thou and got knocked off of her damn pedestal."

Both men glanced at her, flashing warning looks.

"Hey I was just saying it's refreshing to know that she's human after all."

Julian tilted his face.

"I told Alexis I'd protect them."

Jax chuckled mirthlessly.

"I'd like to see that. But I know men like you are all talk and little action. That said, my advice is that you stay away from the both of them."

Julian's eyes hardened.

"It seems to me that they make that decision on their own."

Jax smiled slightly.

"It seems to me both did but you're right, you aren't a man who gives up easily. They're both family to me as far as I'm concerned and I take care of family, something for you to think long and hard about before doing anything."

Carly looked puzzled.

"Jossie and I are your family…Alexis is just another ex-wife and Sam well she…are you two going to have a fight in the middle of my hotel?"

Both men looked at her. Julian shook his head.

"I'm sure Mr. Jacks has his concerns but he's not the only one who considers them family. I take care of what's mine too."

Jax sighed.

"You've got a strange way of showing it…like I said if you do anything…"

Julian appraised him.

"Is that a threat?"

Jax didn't move an inch.

"That's a promise…I wouldn't enjoy it but if it needs to be done…consider yourself warned…"

* * *

Alexis had no awareness of the two alpha men squaring off at the MC as she was out shopping at the department store, in the scarf section.

She thought about buying one for Molly as she'd been collecting them as of lately. They had a colorful selection and she enjoyed perusing them. Molly would be spending Christmas with her and then off to Los Angeles to visit her father for the remainder of the holidays.

"Red and black provides an interesting contrast."

She glanced over at the man standing next to her. Carlos, the man hired to be circulation manager for a publishing company that was a front…which meant that wasn't really his assignment. She guessed he might hold a position in the Jerome organization similar to that of Shawn's.

"Of course fuchsia is very hot right now in fashion."

She arched her brow.

"You speaking as a fashion editor of Crimson? I didn't know your boss had you slumming."

He chuckled.

"Nah…just an observation. You getting your shopping out of the way?"

She sighed.

"Finally…what about you? My son in law was an enforcer…and even they take time off their busy schedules to celebrate holidays."

He shook his head, not offended in the least.

"The boss was right…you do have a sharp wit and great delivery."

She frowned.

"You mean Julian? When did he say that?"

He paused.

"He speaks of you a lot. He admires a lot about you."

She sucked in her breath but shrugged slightly.

"If that's so, then his delivery is beyond poor…"

"Agreed."

She glanced up at him in surprise.

"You talk so freely about your boss' less than positive attributes?"

He fingered a scarf that was polka dotted with a hot pink background.

"No…I don't but I'm not above setting him straight."

She put a hand on her hip, looking at him more closely.

"Why are you even telling me this? I haven't seen or heard from him in weeks…except for him sending flowers to my office."

"He's been busy…"

She chuckled.

"So I hear…I feel for Bobbie I do…because I know how persistent he can be when he wants something out of you. Nothing's real about him, any more than it was with Derek Wells."

Carlos just watched her face.

"It's one thing to use me like that but my daughter and grandson…that I can't forgive. Maybe someday but not right now. I told him I'd do anything to protect my family and I mean it."

Carlos saw a trace of that in her eyes right now and believed it. Julian was really in over his head with this woman.

Too bad his boss didn't realize that. He might soon enough.

* * *

Carly watched as the two men squared off. Neither would back down right in the middle of the MC restaurant.

"Consider it a warning…you mess with Alexis and you mess with me."

Jax meant it. Only Julian did too. He'd staked his claim on his family and wouldn't let anyone stand in his way even a corporate raider from Aussie land who had challenged him.

Carly rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're going to stage a boxing match like you did with Franco over me…I mean this is Alexis you're talking about…"

Both men stared at her, ice in their eyes. She put up her hands.

"Okay…just don't mess up my hotel. I think it's silly but I've got to get ready for my date."

The two men started slowly circling.

"I do have a date with Franco so I'll need to get ready. Jax, you do have Jossie tonight right?"

Jax nodded, his attention still focused on Julian. Carly left them shaking her head at the folly that two men would be engaged in a heated standoff over another woman besides herself.

What was the world coming to and would it ever be righted again…she mumbled to herself striding away.

Julian stared at his opponent.

"This isn't going to be a boxing match…"

Jax kept his focus.

"I know…"

* * *

Carlos picked up his menu.

"So the burgers are great at this dive?"

Alexis nodded.

"So are the sandwiches. I actually think that those paintings at the gallery might have been good promotion after all."

"Didn't get a chance to see them."

She sipped her water.

"Of course…you were out there matching caliber sizes with Shawn."

He sighed.

"How do you know I wasn't trying to sell him a subscription?"

She eyed him carefully.

"I know better…but I did promise you if I accepted your invite, I'd leave the shop talk out of it if…"

He grinned.

"I stopped trying to convince you to give my boss another chance."

She smiled back at him.

"Deal…and the clam chowder is to die for especially this time of year…"

They both settled down to enjoy their meal not noticing the sound of sirens in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Alexis heard the sirens and had no idea where they were headed. She didn't care at this point enjoying her day doing last minute shopping and eating out with Carlos. He was an eccentric man, in that he seemed to have an air of danger about him from his job as an enforcer yet he clearly had an artistic side of him too. Shame, Julian couldn't have stuck to embracing his persona as a media mogul, a ruthless one to be sure but still someone who truly worked mainly as the new owner of both the PC newspaper and Crimson magazine.

Carlos would have made a great fashion editor or layout designer rather than serving as the second in command of a mob organization. Still Alexis decided not to focus on reality but on the fact that she was having lunch at Kelly's with a handsome, charismatic man. It'd take her mind off of Julian anyway.

"I wonder where they're going," Carlos mused over his soup, "Never a dull moment in this town."

Alexis had to chuckle at that because it was true. PC rarely saw a respite from its assortment of dramas, mob wars, family clashes, power struggles and even a mad attempt by her family to turn it into icicles on its way to dominating the globe.

"It's always something…"

"I can imagine. I suspect my boss and I are only the latest installment, portraying the role of the interlopers arriving on canvas to commit nefarious deeds against the heroic Sonny Corinthos."

Now she did chuckle again not entirely without humor.

"Something like that. But if it weren't you, it'd be someone else. It's always someone else. Even members of my own family have served that purpose."

His brows arched.

"Your family's not among the upstanding clans in this town?"

She snickered.

"Hardly. My family is the most villainous of them all, darkness personified in a sea of light. I mean you have the Quartermaines who lost their edge years ago and are not even living in the grey. You have an assortment of families with deep dark secrets in their closets…or attics. You have your ragtag group of mobsters…but they'd be no match for my relatives."

Carlos chuckled.

"You'll have to tell me about them sometime."

She sipped her drink.

"Perhaps I will…but on the bright side, it's highly unlikely any of them will show up anytime soon as they're all dead. Not that this state of being has any meaning in my family but they've all stayed dead…the latest going on six or seven months now."

"That's a good thing right?"

She reached for a bread stick.

"A very good thing…"

* * *

Julian and Jax watched as they saw the police including Dante and others tape off the corner of the gift shop that had blown up distracting them from their standoff. Carly had gone off to shriek some orders and bemoan what had happened to her hotel. Soon after, they sent in a bomb robot to check out the remains of the shop now littered with shredded stuffed animals and pulverized flowers.

"I guess it's not a gas leak."

Julian looked at the other man.

"No it's not. Not with all these police and fire fighters here. Someone targeted the hotel deliberately."

Jax shook his head.

"Sounds like my brother…but he's supposed to be dead."

Julian arched his brows.

"Your brother's a terrorist or a madman?"

Jax sighed.

"You could say yes to both. He did a lot of horrible things to people but then I guess you're no stranger to that."

Julian frowned.

"You don't know the whole story…"

"I don't care to know it Mr. Jerome," Jax said, "as long as you don't harm Alexis and her family or mine, I'll stay out of it."

"You've got nothing to worry about then. I certainly am not going to let anything happen to Alexis or her family."

Jax flashed skepticism.

"That might sound believable if you actually were a business tycoon and not using it as a front to be a mobster."

Julian saw the fearlessness on the other man's face and knew it was genuine. Jax really would do whatever it took to protect those he cared about, those he considered family. Not that he posed any threat to Jax but…he glanced over at the cordoned area where Dante questioned witnesses to the explosion.

It couldn't have been accidental but then who did it?

Carly approached the two men.

"I can't believe someone targeted my gift shop. Dante doesn't think it's an accident."

Jax knit his brows looking at his ex-wife.

"It wouldn't surprise me the kind of clientele in your hotel Carly. Present company included."

Carly scowled at them.

"I run a classy operation here Jax but I have to make money to send Joss to private school. You only want the best for our daughter don't you?"

Jax knew better than to fall into that trap again.

"Carly…I offered to enroll her in the Sydney schools. It's safer for her there than in a town with as high a crime rate as this one."

She shook her head.

"You're not taking my daughter away from me," Carly said, "It's bad enough Anna and some lady from child welfare dropped by to interrogate me about Franco."

Neither man looked surprised by that revelation. Jax shook his head.

"You know how I feel about your boyfriend," he said, "After stalking our daughter I can't believe you'd give him the time of day…let alone a job as assistant manager."

She shrugged.

"After Olivia decided to quit and focus on taking care of Sonny, I needed some fast Jax. I can't run this place by myself."

Julian's eyes wandered and focused on the gift shop. He thought when Carlos returned from his errands, he might have him do some investigating of his own to find out what set off the explosion. Where was Carlos anyway? Julian expected him back a couple hours ago and he wasn't answering his phone.

Maybe he'd run into Ava because Julian hadn't seen her lately either.

"Jax…Franco and I…we understand each other," she said, "Which is more than I can say for us."

"Carly…the man was a serial killer and I'm not buying the DVDs or the brain tumor excuse. I don't want him around our daughter."

Julian watched an investigator gesture to Dante who went and joined him. The man pointed towards what used to be the flower display.

* * *

Alexis laughed as she and Carlos entered the MC after their lunch. She had to pick up some flowers there but she saw police officers walking in and out of the entrance. Clearly this is where those sirens had been heading.

"What's going on?"

Carlos shrugged.

"Maybe they served some bad halibut in the restaurant and someone shot the cook."

Alexis shot him a glance.

"That didn't bring out the whole police force and the fire department's here too."

She looked up and saw Jax standing with Julian and Carly. A motley crew but curiosity got the better of her and she loved Jax.

Julian frowned when he saw Carlos.

"You're late. Those errands take longer than expected?"

Carlos smiled.

"I ran into an old friend and she introduced me to the marvelous clam chowder and bread sticks."

Julian looked nonplussed.

"You and Alexis?"

Carlos' smile widened.

"She's a great date boss…anyway what happened here?"

Carly's jaw dropped.

"You and Alexis…how bizarre is that?"

Alexis shot her a pithy look.

"A lot less than you and your flavor of the month. We ran into each other Christmas shopping. He helped me pick out a…gift and I treated him to lunch in gratitude."

Carlos beamed.

"I had a lovely time with lovely company…but what's all the excitement here?"

Carly sighed.

"Someone tried to blow up my gift shop. Dante said it's not a gas leak, it's an intentional crime."

Carlos looked puzzled.

"A gift shop?"

Julian nodded.

"It could be someone with a grudge against flowers…or the holiday season."

Carly glared at him.

"How do I know it's not you?"

He flashed her a condescending look.

"I love flowers and I love sending them when the mood strikes me. I would never blow up a flower shop."

Alexis tilted her face.

"It's not an entirely unfair question Julian," she said, "with you and Sonny having this need to compare caliber sizes all the time."

He sighed.

"I didn't have anything to do with this. It must be someone else that's responsible."

She arched her brows.

"I'll wait until I see the final report. You do know Dante will be questioning you."

He didn't appear fazed.

"I'll be ready but I'm not the one they need to go after. Jax hinted here that it's more his brother's style."

Alexis stiffened.

"You mean Jerry? It can't be him because he's dead. Then again after recently being reminded why that doesn't mean anything…nothing would surprise me."

Jax interjected.

"I'm sure he's really dead this time Alexis. He's not coming back."

She exhaled.

"God I hope not. I hope he stays dead."

Jax looked pained.

"No argument from me. But he's not responsible for this."

Carly brightened suddenly.

"I know who did it. It's Heather…yes it must be her. She's upset with me for spending time with Franco and threatened to kill me."

Alexis cleared her throat.

"Hardly surprising Carly him being a serial killer and all."

Carly snarled.

"A reformed serial killer…"

"Same difference..."

Alexis turned to Jax.

"Well since I can't pick up my delivery if there's no gift shop left I guess I'll head back to the office. I'll see you and Jossie later for dinner. Molly's cooking. I'm drinking egg nog by the fireplace."

Jax smiled.

"I look forward to it. I'll bring dessert."

"That'll be great. Sam and Danny will drop by as well."

"That'll be nice. Danny's grown up so much in just a few months."

Alexis glanced at Julian who watched them pensively. Carly looked shrewish. Nothing new there.

"I'll see you all later."

She left but a pair of footsteps followed her and before he grabbed her arm, she knew it was Julian.

"Alexis…"

She spun on him.

"Let go of my arm."

He did that and she folded her arms.

"Julian what do you want? I've got work to do."

"I think we need to talk."

She sighed.

"About what? We said everything that needed to be said. At least I did. You have your mob war, if it's not turning out the way you expected that's not my fault."

"This isn't about Sonny…"

She smirked.

"So this is about needing to use me to get the 411 on someone else in town? This information line is closed."

He looked almost hurt by her comment.

"No…I don't need any information. I just thought we could catch up…"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't think so. My life's been blissfully boring since…well the last time we saw each other and these mob wars, they start differently but they always end the same. It's like watching a movie when you already know the ending."

"Come on. Going out to lunch isn't going to hurt is it?"

She shook her head.

"I can't. I'm really busy…I'll be busy all day at the office and then I've still got to do some shopping."

He nodded, apparently conceding.

"Okay then how about dinner?"

She just stared at him.

"I've got plans with Jax. This isn't going to work. I'm not going out anywhere with you while you try and charm me into spilling information to help in your war against Sonny."

"We don't have to talk about Sonny…"

"I'm sorry I don't have time for this," she said, "I have to get back to work…"

She walked away from him heading for the front doors. He watched her go and didn't hear Carlos walk up to him.

"Boss…I guess she's not taking you up on your invite."

Julian didn't respond.

"She's a great lunch date," Carlos continued, "I had a good time at Kelly's with her."

Julian cleared his throat.

"Did you find out anything about the bombing from the cops?"

Carlos paused.

"They might have it narrowed down to a flower display but not which one yet. They think the bomber might have a deliberate target…but the bomb detonated early."

"Amateurs?"

Carlos sighed.

"Not necessarily. Some explosives are more…temperamental than others meaning that anything that surrounds them, a change in temperature, pressure or even vibrations from movement can set them off."

"They have any leads?"

Carlos shook his head.

"Hardly…PCPD is nothing but keystone cops."

Julian couldn't argue with that. Sonny's dominance on the mobster scene had over time diluted the effectiveness of the police. It sounded like Sonny and Jason Morgan even more so were auxiliary officers. As long as it served their own interests of course.

"You keep on it. Call me if there's any leads."

Carlos nodded and left. Julian knew that his side of the mob war hadn't been responsible and it was unlikely Sonny would target his ex-wife's hotel but someone had planted a bomb.

He decided he needed to find out who and why.


	4. Chapter 4

Jax sat on the couch watching Jossie play on the floor with Molly who had brought out some of her old Barbie dolls. They were dressing them up for some party at a hotel that suspiciously sounded like the MC.

Jossie kept calling her doll, Carly and dressed her up in some barely there party outfit. Alexis didn't even know that Barbie's wardrobe included such skimpy attire. Molly kept trying to explain to Jossie that their Barbies would be career women not clueless airheads sitting around waiting for Ken to call.

All Jossie seemed to care about was whether there'd be corn on the cob for dinner. Jax worried about her fixation with it. Alexis assured him that Molly had wanted to dress up like a Brussels Sprout for Halloween once when she'd been the same age.

Jax nursed his brandy. He'd brought his daughter over for dinner and tree decorating after braving the frigid night. The fire crackling in front of them kept everyone cozy and warm. He and Jossie would be sleeping over so there was no need to worry about that.

"I just worry a lot about my daughter," he said, "What with Carly shacking up with a man that terrorized her and hurt other people. I'll never understand it…even after being married to the woman."

Alexis sipped her own brandy and reached for one of Molly's fudge brownies. Damn they were delicious and she couldn't stop with one. She had no idea where Molly's culinary talent had come from…must be one of the few good qualities from her father's side.

"I don't either…she told me she was using Derek…Julian to get information on Ava who'd hooked up with Morgan."

Jax winced at that. After all, he'd been Morgan's father figure of sorts for years before the marriage broke apart and Morgan had wound up at a military academy for his own good.

"That's over with thankfully," he said, "The man's no less dangerous than Franco."

Alexis stared at her glass. He glanced over at her.

"I'm sorry…I just think as a mobster he's no better than Sonny," he said, "and Sam deserved a lot better and so did you."

She sighed.

"The young man I knew wasn't like the mobster he became," she said, "He wasn't a preppy student but he was nice. I didn't know what that was like. It's not what I learned growing up."

Jax softened.

"I know Alexis. I understand but he didn't turn out to be anything but a ruthless killer," Jax said, "He murdered his own sister."

"She betrayed him and it had something to do with Duke Lavery. There's bad blood between those two men. Duke wound up working for Julian at his company and Julian…he must have been laughing the whole time he fooled Duke into taking that job."

"Just like he played you and Sam," Jax said, "He knew the whole time that you were looking for him and that he was Sam's father but he said nothing."

She ran a hand through her hair.

"I know…his war with Sonny meant more than Sam or Danny, his own flesh and blood did and that's what I can't get past."

Jax paused.

"What about you and him?"

She shrugged and sipped her drink again.

"What about it? There's nothing between us now. He's just Sam's father, that's all," she said, "I'll find a way to fit him in the mix like I did Sonny. I don't need a relationship with him to do that."

Jax leaned back on the couch.

"I don't think he shares that sentiment."

"So what? Besides it's not me that interests him," she said, "He thinks that if he makes good with me, he'll be in good with Sam and Danny…but it doesn't work that way. Sam's got her own feelings and she doesn't want to see him."

"He seems a man intent on getting what he wants."

She tucked a leg underneath her in her chair.

"He's not going to charm Sam into letting him see her and Danny," she said, "after what he did at the party."

Jax appeared to digest that.

"But I just wish…that it'd turned out differently. I mean when he was Derek Wells…he was nice. A good listener…of course at the time I didn't know he was using me to get information on his enemy Sonny."

Jax leaned forward.

"His loss then Alexis. I'm saying that as a man talking about his favorite ex-wife."

She glanced up at him smiling at her.

"Thanks Jax…you're my favorite ex-husband too… I'm just going to have to figure out where to fit Julian in my family and make sure he stays put there."

She knew it was easier said than done.

* * *

Julian waited for news from Carlos about the bomb that blew up the gift shop at the MC. The area was cordoned off and makeshift mobile carts had been set up to do its business including selling what was left of the decimated flower collection.

He'd eaten in the restaurant as customers buzzed about the disaster that many had narrowly missed. Dante hung around interviewing people out in the lobby. Ava had taken Morgan out to Kelly's to eat some burgers and fries before heading off to a concert.

So that left him alone.

He'd hoped to have dinner with Alexis so they could catch up and she would soften her stance on him since he'd revealed his true identity but she wasn't interested. She was more intent on spending the holidays with her ex-husband Jax who was staying at her house.

They looked extremely close and he wondered if Jax had any intentions on rekindling their relationship. Jax was a powerful, wealthy man who was like him, someone who focused on what he really wanted and went after it. With Alexis, he probably didn't have to work very hard at it if what he saw was any indication.

She looked as beautiful as always handling Carly's attitude at her ex-husband without breaking a sweat. Carly obviously had issues with any woman sharing space with even men that she'd tossed aside after she'd finished with them but Alexis clearly had learned how to handle her.

But she'd kept him at arm's length as well refusing to have anything to do with him. He'd hoped with some time her aloofness towards him would begin to thaw.

No such luck.

"Julian…"

He looked up and saw Carlos approaching him.

"Any news?"

Carlos sat down at the table and reached for the bread basket.

"Not much. They think the bomb was in a flower arrangement but given that everything around it was blown to bits, they haven't been able to isolate which one."

Julian frowned.

"They can test for explosive residue."

"Yeah but that'll take a while…days and probably weeks or longer," he said, "You think it was someone targeting us?"

Julian shook his head.

"Sonny doesn't have that kind of imagination and would never target Carly's hotel. It must be someone else."

Carlos nibbled on his bread.

"Then why you care who was targeted?"

Julian paused.

"I just find it suspicious. Maybe it has to do with Jasper Jax being in town."

Carlos shrugged.

"Again why should you care?"

Julian sipped his drink.

"Alexis would care."

Carlos nodded.

"Ah…of course that's what this is about," he said, "You know you could send her flowers or chocolate, it's a lot easier…or better yet drop in on her and Jax' tree trimming party."

Julian glowered and Carlos almost chuckled at his boss' expression.

"I mean that's much simpler than looking for a bombing that might involve the man currently spending time with her."

A waiter refilled his glass

"Getting all cozy in front of a warm fire near the Christmas tree," he said, "sipping egg nog or whatever people do here."

"I get the picture."

Carlos continued, picking out another piece of bread to sample.

"Perhaps even in close proximity to some mistletoe…."

Julian just stared at him.

"I told you…"

Carlos chuckled.

"Man I can't imagine why you're wasting your time here," he said, "If it were Sabrina…but she's still hung up on that loser still thinking on his dead wife."

"Carlos…so what's next? You know Sonny's going to strike back where he believes we're vulnerable."

"Don't worry about that. I got it covered…," he said, "He'll get his enforcer to carry it out and Shawn and his teenage ward were busy picking out a Christmas tree this afternoon."

Julian leaned back in his chair.

"Everyone's celebrating the holidays except us."

Carlos narrowed his eyes.

"Boss did I hear you right? You actually mentioned holidays? That's so unlike you being all about work and nothing else."

Julian sighed.

"Perhaps, but this year will be an exception. I'll talk to Ava and we'll celebrate Christmas."

Carlos blinked.

"Whatever you say boss…I'll do that…"

He walked away from the table shaking his head. Julian's mind was already planning how to celebrate the holidays.


	5. Chapter 5

Ava just stared at her brother like he'd gone crazy. That being a relative term of course with anyone in the Jerome family. But to listen to Julian carrying on the past half hour…

"We'll have Christmas trees, holiday wreathes, Santa for the children and I don't know…plenty of good food. Roast duck isn't that what people eat…and plenty of egg nog…"

Ava put her hands on her hips.

"Julian what's come over you? You've been our family's version of Ebenezer Scrooge since I met you. Every year when Carlos and I wanted to throw a party or do anything during the holiday…you chided us to remain focus on planning our agenda. We have to sneak out just to have some fun while you were caught up in a project."

Julian went to open up a new bottle of Scotch at his sister's wet bar.

"That's not true. I went to parties…"

She scoffed.

"Only those associated with building your media empire. Nothing that was actually any fun. So why plan a party now?"

Julian sighed.

"It's Christmas time and everyone's celebrating it. So why shouldn't we? We can rent out the ballroom space and have it there."

Ava curled her lip.

"That means one of us will have to play nice with Carly."

Julian shook his head.

"I'll talk with the manager. Carly's too busy with that psycho killer to notice."

Ava shot him a pointed look.

"Hey Franco's not all bad. He's got his good points…you just have to look hard to find them."

Julian sipped his scotch.

"As long as he stays away from Sam and Danny…"

Ava smirked.

"Aw…how sweet of you acting so protective of your little family," she said, "I don't think mama bear thinks that nearly as much but at least she's not slapped you in a while."

"Ava…I'll tell you what. You can even bring your boy toy to the party if you'd like. I'm feeling generous."

She just shook her head at him.

"I hate it when you call Morgan that," she said, "You know he's done everything you've asked him to do."

Julian chuckled.

"Rich coming from you sis since you warned him not to join up with our organization."

She shrugged.

"Just the standard disclaimer given to all prospective employees…"

Julian went to pick up his phone.

"I'll make the arrangements. We'll hold it the day after Christmas."

She went to refresh her own drink still thinking her brother to be crazy.

"Carlos will want to play Santa you know that," she said, "It's his favorite holiday of the year besides the more obvious one."

The enforcer and longtime associate was such a romantic at heart.

"I'll tell him when I see him later today."

* * *

Alexis milled in the PC Mall which had gone up so quickly in the last year and just opened its doors after Thanksgiving just in time for the sales. She had bought some publishing software for Molly who had just launched an online site for her novels.

She had started another novel but wouldn't talk about its plot to anyone.

She'd woken up to Jax cooking omelets for everyone using a family recipe and so she got up and poured the orange juice in the glasses while Molly made toast for them. Jax looked well rested, his jet lag a memory as he talked about the early days of celebrating Christmas with his father, Lady Jane and even Jerry before he'd reinvented himself as some crazy terrorist.

Jax had business to conduct so he took off while she'd gone to the mall to do some shopping. She ran into Diane who was perusing shoes in the new boutique.

She held up a pair for inspection.

"Oh hi Alexis…how do you like this pair for wearing to a party?"

Alexis nodded.

"I've got a couple pairs. They're real comfortable, more so than they look."

Diane smiled.

"I love them. I'm hitting some parties and thought I'd get some new threads and heels. What about you?"

Alexis paused.

"Jax is spending the holidays with us so it's been quiet but I like that. I think I'll stay away from the parties this year."

Diane gave her a knowing look.

"You going to rekindle things with your ex?"

Alexis' eyes widened.

"No…what would make you think that? We're just friends…friendly exes. Besides he's here to see his daughter too."

Diane nodded.

"Ah, the one he had with Carly," she said, "I saw Jossie the other day and she needs her father. She's somewhat…different."

"She's been at the house. Molly's taken her under her wing and the two of them play together so well."

Diane sighed.

"That's good. So no parties this year?"

Alexis shook her head.

"It's been an exhausting year Diane, I'd rather just sit back, sip some wine and say goodbye to it."

Diane clucked in disapproval.

"You need to get out more and you have this strapping gorgeous man sharing your house," she said, "Jax is just bad enough to appeal to you isn't he?"

Alexis bit her tongue choosing her words carefully.

"Like I said, we're just friends," she said, "and long ago we decided not to complicate that friendship."

Diane sighed.

"Oh Alexis you must lead such a dull life…"

"Hey…I like my life," she said, "I just had a really tough year what with Danny getting sick and then his bone marrow donor turning out to be the long dead mobster who's his grandfather."

Diane softened.

"That must have been rough. I can only imagine if that happened to me. So where does he fit in your otherwise neat and orderly life?"

Alexis frowned.

"I don't know yet. He's got his own idea where he put himself but he's not getting his way."

Diane arched a brow.

"Oh? Is this just about Sam and Danny or does it involve you?"

Alexis just stared at Diane who chuckled.

"Oh come on Alexis you could do a lot worse," she said, "He's not bad to look at all and he's definitely a bad boy. The stories I used to hear about him…"

Alexis put up her hand.

"Enough. I'm not interested in getting involved with another mobster so just drop that line of questioning."

Diane nodded.

"Okay but I don't think you should limit your options. Sonny has the attention span of a gnat so this war going on between him and Julian Jerome can't last that much longer."

Alexis sighed.

"Julian's attention span is a lot longer. He'd been planning this all for years while he'd been living as Derek Wells."

"He did such an amazing job at it. That couldn't have been easy. He must have a great ability to multi-task."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Maybe…but he's a liar and manipulator…"

Diane laughed.

"Give me a name of a man who isn't in this town when it comes to getting what he wants…"

Alexis struggled with that one a moment.

"Er…Max…."

Diane brightened and she nodded.

"Okay you got me. He's such an adorably sweet massive lug. I do miss him."

Alexis smiled. Diane had few soft spots that she revealed from behind her businesslike exterior but Sonny's bodyguard surely was one of them.

"He's still there if you still want to see him."

Diane's eyes betrayed a hint of sadness before she smiled again.

"No, he got really upset with me because I was with Franco at the party. He told me his flame had gone out…"

"Flame Isn't that…?"

"A torch yes…it was so sweet. Max really has a way with words."

Alexis saw the fondness for the man on the other woman's face. She had forgotten why Diane had broken it off with him.

"Julian has a way with words too but not in a way that makes him endearing."

Diane sighed.

"You're going to have to find some way to deal with him. He's Sam's father and he'll be a part of her life if not now at some point…"

Alexis knew that too but right now, she just didn't see it. Not as long as his mob war with Sonny took priority.

* * *

Julian made some phone calls to secure the ballroom for his party. He assigned Ava some tasks like procuring decorations for the venue and to set up catering for refreshments including a full dessert menu.

Only the best for his party. Everyone would be invited. Well mostly everyone. He hoped Sonny and his crew wouldn't drop in for an appearance. He'd have to station security at the door in case the mobster Dom wandered in ready to break some glassware in one of his rants.

"Look what he did at my little party for Kiki and Morgan," Ava sighed, "Well, I'll take care of the food and the entertainment."

Julian nodded.

The door opened and in walked Carlos carrying some colorful bags. Ava walked over to see them.

"What'd you bring back?"

Carlos smiled.

"I just did some Christmas shopping and bought some gifts for my lady friends. You, Sabrina of course even though she's still planning to get hitched to Dr. Loser and Alexis and…"

Julian interjected.

"Alexis?"

Carlos nodded.

"Of course. She's a hot…a very nice woman…wait aren't you buying her a present?"

Julian just stared at him.

"I don't think she'd accept it."

Carlos laughed.

"Boss…when did you turn into such a…"

Julian sighed.

"Enough on that. I need your help with a party I'm throwing with Ava to celebrate Christmas."

Carlos' eyes widened.

"Come again…you throwing a Christmas party? What's the catch?"

"There's not any…well except that it seems like half the town's afraid of me and I'd like to change that."

Carlos turned serious.

"Boss, you should focus on your family first," he said, "Sell your case to them and not give a damn what the rest of this town thinks about you."

"They don't want anything to do with me," Julian said, "and Alexis is entertaining her ex-husband."

Carlos nodded.

"Ah Jasper Jax. Very formidable corporate raider. Treats his wives well I've read…he's staying at Alexis' house right?"

Julian gritted his teeth and nodded.

Carlos shrugged.

"Then you got your work cut out for your boss," he said, "especially when you haven't lifted a finger to woo the woman yourself."

"She slapped my face," Julian said, "I'd say she's not receptive."

Carlos shook his head.

"You give up too easily boss…which isn't like you," he said, "You never gave up the agenda we put together all those years…"

"Enough…now about the party?"

Carlos nodded.

"I'll help…I'll even let you pull my arm to play Santa…but we get to invite our own guests don't we?"

Julian considered that and nodded.

"That only seems fair. Feel free to invite as many people as you'd like."

Carlos nodded.

"I'll do that… now where can I track down a Santa Suit that will fit my sexy body…."


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis left Diane at the shoe store, leaving it empty handed. None of the new models had really called to her and besides, she had quite the collection already.

She headed off to the wine gallery which had just opened. Mac had raved about it choosing to do some of his own purchasing from there.

Her favorite chardonnay was there in good supply. She'd pick up some bottles for the holiday. Tonight relaxing with a glass or two of it.

Then again the way Carly had been acting lately he might hit the Scotch instead. She'd been on a tirade earlier, according to Jax' voicemail. He sounded weary and more than a bit sad. It'd been this back and forth thing between the former couple as to which one Jossie loved more. Jax didn't give a whit let alone feel threatened by Carly's assertion that she was the favored parent. In the next breath, Carly would then accuse him of manipulating their daughter into loving him more than her mother.

Alexis felt blessed that her baby daddies at least two of them had been more than happy with her doing the rearing of their daughters. Sure they'd donated the DNA but when it came to dealing with terrible toddlers and rebellious teens they'd wanted little to do with that.

Julian, he'd been separated from their daughter most of Sam's life and wanted to make up for that but…like with the other two bio dads his needs came first. In this case, to win some meaningless war against Sonny over turf few outside their rivalry cared about at all.

She'd put some distance between him since the night at the gallery. The ruthless mobster, she wanted no part of, knowing the high price to be paid if one got too close. That lifestyle had robbed her of her sister.

Still, she'd been trying so hard to get into the holiday spirit and Molly's chiding and Jax' staying at her house had helped. Molly had put herself in charge of decorating the house and it was almost finished what with Sam and TJ pitching in to get it done.

Jax had helped put the lights on the outside of the house, once Alexis had nearly tripped over the ladder while searching for the holiday wreaths. Sometimes she didn't know what she'd do without him back in her life…at least for a little while.

But Carly had done her routine with him, nothing a few glasses of chardonnay and listening to smooth jazz wouldn't fix. So to pick out some good vintage…she searched the collection after the employee had led her down the stairs to the cellar.

She searched the different labels, different years and marveled at the ones she'd sampled in the past but she knew what she wanted.

"Alexis…this is a nice surprise…"

The deep voice startled hers as she'd been so intent on her search she hadn't heard anyone else even come down the stairs. She turned around to face him.

"Carlos…you're a wine connoisseur?"

He shook his head.

"Nah I'm more into a good brand of tequila on special occasions," he said, "Otherwise a nice cold beer straight out of the bottle suits me."

"Your tastes are simple then. I mean I like tequila but well shaken margarita will suit me just fine."

He chuckled.

"I'll take my tequila straight and not mess around with all the frills. Keep it simple. Life is complicated enough."

"True…most of the time I stick to the basics like wine…so what brings you down into a wine cellar if you're a 'spirit man?"

He smiled.

"I'm shopping for the boss. He's got a list of wines I'm supposed to purchase for him."

She chortled.

"Julian can't do his own shopping so he turned you into an errand boy? That's quite a step down from being an enforcer isn't it?"

He shrugged.

"It's not business…He's decided to throw a big party to celebrate the holidays."

Her eyes widened.

"He's what?!"

Carlos seemed to enjoy her astonishment.

"Yeah I hear you. I've known the guy for a long time and he's always been focused on his work rather than having a good time. This…idea to throw a party is so out of character for him."

"I wouldn't know…though he does seem focused on going after Sonny. That doesn't leave him much time for anything else."

"He's got it in his head that he wants to have this party," Carlos said, "and invite everyone in town to turn out for it. It'll be the day after Christmas."

She nodded.

"I wish him luck with that but it'll take more than a party to clean up his image and get people to forget he's a mobster."

Carlos clucked his tongue.

"Alexis…he's so much more than just a mobster," he said, "and he's really serious about this…else I wouldn't be stuck underground holding onto his list."

She softened when she saw the earnest look on his face.

"I'm sorry. I realize you know him better than I will ever will and that's certainly true too about understanding him. So you need to get some wine…"

"What do you like? I mean what's your experience with the ones on the list?"

He handed it to her and she perused it.

"They're all fine choices…I noticed he has some chardonnay from a very popular vintage from the Floating Rib…"

"Yeah he insisted on that one," Carlos said, "But I'm to order them and then he'll have them delivered before the party."

"Then you're all set…I'm just here to pick up a couple bottles to share with my houseguest."

"Ah, Jasper Jacks…"

She smiled.

"Yes…I figured he'll need to relax after dealing with his ex-wife. Things have been a bit tense between them."

Carlos nodded.

"I'm not surprised. She can be quite demanding and prone to…hysterics when she doesn't get her way."

Carly in a nutshell, Alexis thought.

"Well Jax and I are taking his daughter to dinner and then going home to relax over some wine…what are your plans once you're done doing your boss' errand?"

"I'm going to drop by Sabrina's house and drop off my present," he said, "She's been a bit upset since the wedding didn't happen."

Alexis had heard about that whole episode on the grapevine, about Robin returning after two years and the uproar surrounding it. She knew Nikolas played a role in it but he hadn't gone into great detail.

He sighed.

"She's still in love with that loser. She can't see what's in front of her."

Alexis nodded.

"She's not the only one with that problem…"

* * *

Julian walked into the lobby of the MC past the taped off gift shop which was deserted now. Not that it stopped the hotel from doing its gift business as kiosks had been set up to handle it.

"Jax….you are so mean," a shrill voice said, "Jossie is just fine the way she is…I'm a great mother."

Julian watched Jax stand here with his arms crossed, glaring at Carly.

"She's running around thinking she's a cob of corn Carly," he said, "and you let her watch horror movies while you're with your boyfriend."

"They're harmless Jax. Jossie loves them especially the _Saw _films."

Jax sighed.

"I can't believe how wild she's become," he said, "Molly got her sorted out when we were at Alexis' but then I see her this morning and she's running around screaming again."

Carly pursed her lips.

"She's just going through a phase."

"She's disturbed Carly and I'm thinking she needs more time with her father."

"Now Jax…I think you're worrying too much over nothing," she said, "I'm the best mother in this town. My children have all turned out wonderful."

Jax wondered if she were on the same planet as did Julian. After all, Morgan was working alongside him against his own father.

Carly wagged her finger at Jax.

"You aren't going to take my child away from me," she said, "I'll sue you and even worse, I'll have Sonny handle it."

Jax gritted his teeth.

"You do what you have to do and so will I. Have Jossie ready for me at six."

Carly just stomped off in a huff and he stood there. Julian walked up to him.

"So you're still planning to stay for the holidays?"

Jax nodded.

"I've got business to conduct here anyway. It's always great to spend time with Alexis of course."

"I can imagine," Julian said, "She's an intelligent, formidable woman."

Jax nodded again.

"There's that but underneath it all, she's very warm, very giving and has a wicked sense of humor."

"So I've seen. You sound like you're still interested in her…"

Jax smiled.

"She's my best friend. Of course I'm interested in her and her happiness," he said, "and you have brought her unhappiness with your life choices. She deserves better than that."

Julian frowned.

"My relationship with her is none of your business…"

Jax smirked.

"None of hers either. She's having nothing to do with you and I understand why. You don't deserve a woman like her and she deserves much better."

Julian narrowed his eyes.

"One like you?"

Jax chuckled, his eyes sparkling

"It's not like that. But I will protect her…something for anyone who tries to hurt her or her family to keep in mind."

"I've got no plans to do that."

Jax tilted his face.

"But you do it anyway…because your family doesn't fit your plans…which involve harming Sonny who for all his faults is Kristina's father."

"I'm aware of that."

"Are you? If you were, you'd stop antagonizing Sonny," Jax said, "And before you accuse me of favoring him…he's caused me more than enough grief. My only concern is Alexis…"

Dante walked up to them interrupting them.

"Excuse me…do either of you have any time to answer some questions?"

Julian and Jax looked at each other. Jax spoke first.

"What kind of questions?"

Dante frowned.

"About the explosion in the gift shop," he said, "We're processing the evidence and well, we're looking to talk to a list of high profile people in the hotel."

Jax looked puzzled.

"You think it's one of the guests?"

Dante shrugged slightly.

"Someone was a target and we don't know who yet let alone why so we need to start canvassing likely candidates."

Julian folded his arms.

"I don't think it has anything to do with me," he said, "Your father's not stupid enough to target the hotel owned by his ex-wife."

Dante nodded.

"Perhaps not but we're looking at suspects too…"

"Now hold on a minute," Julian said, "I had nothing to do with this…"

Jax spoke up.

"Carly said she thinks it might have something to do with that man she's dating," he said, "His mother's psycho and has made threats before…"

Dante nodded again.

"We're looking into that as well as all other angles…but it doesn't look like Heather…so I'll be getting in touch with both of you for interviews."

Julian's brow knit.

"I'll have to think about that."

Dante countered.

"We'll need your cooperation unless you care to stand out more as a suspect Mr. Jerome."

Julian bristled.

"I don't have anything to do with this," he said, "I'm thinking you need to look elsewhere."

Dante sighed.

"We're looking at all different angles," he said, "Forensics might help us locate where the bomb was planted soon enough. It looks like one of the flower arrangements and we've got a list that we're cross-checking right now…but it'll take a while."

Julian wondered where he could find that list. Jax just nodded.

"I'll do whatever I can to help but I'm not sure what that'll be…I don't live here, I'm just here for business and family."

Dante nodded.

"That might be Mr. Jacks but you'll never know…you could be the target."

Jax sobered at the thought. Julian's mind just worked to find out how to proceed in his own investigation.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam looked at her mother incredulously.

"Julian is throwing a party?"

Alexis nodded as she sipped her drink at the Floating Rib. She and Sam had met up there for lunch after both had been out shopping.

"He and Ava are holding it at the MC," Alexis said, "At least that's what Carlos told me."

"Carlos?"

Alexis smiled.

"He's Julian's enforcer…but I think they're close friends as well. Before you say anything, he's actually very nice, quite intelligent. Good taste in wines."

Sam pursed her lips.

"You give him your phone number?"

Alexis gave her daughter a piercing look.

"Hey that's not fair. I'm not having anything to do with Julian either. I meant what I said when I told him as long as he used Danny as a means to free him up to go after Sonny…"

Sam sighed.

"I'm sorry it's just that Silas reminded me of that this morning," she said, "He said I shouldn't ever trust Julian to do what's right. He's a very selfish, egotistical man."

"True…but this party he's throwing might be his way of trying to get the people in this town to view him more positively…since the article didn't convince everyone he's really changed."

Sam tilted her face.

"He hasn't…Silas told me he was beyond ruthless back in the day. He terrorized a lot of people. He'd never be a good role model for Danny."

Alexis leaned back.

"In all fairness Sam, Julian's been a father for a short period of his own life and it fell on his lap," she said, "I don't think he's sure how to handle it or fit it in with the rest of his life."

"Mom he made a choice and it wasn't us."

Alexis paused.

"I know…but it's going to be okay Sam. Danny's surrounded by people who love him and will look out for him."

Sam smiled.

"I know. He's a very lucky little boy and I'm so lucky…it's just that I thought Derek Wells was the nicest man especially when he offered to bank his marrow and then…he turned out to be something different altogether."

"So how are you and Silas doing?"

Sam paused, sipping her drink.

"He…I…we're getting closer Mom," she said, "He's very protective of me. He stood up for me when I ran into Julian at the docks and well…I didn't have to say very much. Julian knows I want nothing to do with him."

Alexis ate a bite of her food.

"I've run into him several times. He and Jax…they haven't been getting along very well."

"Good for Jax," Sam said, "He's a very good man…even after being married to Carly."

"I know and he's having friction with her over dating Franco. Not that I blame him after everything that man's done including to Jossie."

Sam shook her head.

"Some woman are so desperate to not be alone that they'll hook up with any man even a sociopathic serial killer."

Alexis shrugged.

"I don't get it either. There's nothing wrong with being alone."

Sam arched a brow.

"Oh so that's why you don't date…"

"I don't have the time with all the workload I've got on my desk," Alexis said, "and besides, my relationships with men always wind up the same…disastrously."

Sam frowned.

"There's plenty of good looking decent guys out there."

Alexis sighed deeply.

"Sam, those aren't the guys who attract me," she said, "My built in GPS is for bad boys. It's never been wrong though there were times with Derek Wells when I thought maybe it'd changed direction."

Sam nodded.

"Yeah now there was a nice guy. Too bad he didn't turn out to be any more real than his name."

Alexis tried to make light of it.

"Besides Derek Wells was more into women like Carly," she said, "after all she was the woman he was seeing."

Sam snorted.

"Only because he used her to get information on Sonny," she said, "I imagine since he's Julian Jerome now the bloom went off on that rose."

"Yeah it did…not that it matters."

Sam sipped her drink.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?"

Alexis smiled.

"We're having the usual gathering. I'm late on decorating this year but Molly got it mostly done. Jax will be spending Christmas with us…when he's not with Jossie."

"That's great…Silas and I will bring Danny and Rafe over…"

Alexis nodded.

"Jax and Molly have decided to do the cooking," she said, "I'll be in the living room sipping apple cider on Molly's strict orders."

"Yeah Mom…no need to interrupt the holiday of the fire department for the third year in a row."

Alexis chuckled.

"True…this Christmas will go much more smoothly. I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Julian watched as Dante interviewed Jax. He didn't know what questions Dante would ask given that Jax had just dropped in PC for the holidays. But if Jax were a target…he didn't want him anywhere near Alexis and her family.

Anything that put them in danger…

Despite what she might think he did plan to look out after them even if that meant at a distance for now. He wondered who would want to target Jax and why. The man was a corporate raider sure, and often ruthless. He'd faced off against the tycoon as Derek Wells a time or two. But Jax didn't make enemies outside the office or conference room. Besides if anyone wanted to get at him, why would they wait when he'd dropped by town for just a visit when they could hit him elsewhere including at his home base in Sydney?

Dante left Jax who looked a bit tense and Julian watched as he went to the elevator.

"Your turn…I thought we could do it here rather than make it formal at the police station."

Julian folded his arms.

"I'll see if I can help you. I don't think I or my sister were the targets. Your father is the only one who is after us and he wouldn't hit his ex-wife's hotel."

Dante grimaced.

"Look despite what you might be implying, I'm an impartial party here solely here to investigate a bombing. I am not an advocate for my father or what he does for a living."

Julian smirked.

"Sure Dante, now with the questions."

Dante frowned.

"So if you're so sure you're not the target, then we have to move to the other side of it. Are you involved in the bombing?"

Julian shook his head.

"No…I'm not."

Dante looked doubtful.

"Come on, you'll actually say that after you blew up one of Sonny's boats and messed up his warehouse?"

"There's no proof I did any of that," Julian said, "That's based solely on Sonny's word that you seem to be giving more credibility than it deserves. He's a mobster after all."

"So are you."

Julian smiled.

"Yet you're not giving my statement any credence at all. Perhaps you should remove yourself from the investigation and assign someone else who's not the son of a mobster Dom."

Dante glowered.

"I can handle this investigation just fine," he said, "so you're claiming you had nothing to do with this explosion?"

Julian nodded.

"It's someone else. Someone or a group of people who are pretty sophisticated in this kind of thing," he said, "so any evidence pointing to a particular target?"

Dante hedged.

"We've got the list narrowed down but we're not sure yet."

"You might need to protect that person because more than likely the person who did this will try again."

Dante narrowed his eyes.

"Is that a threat Mr. Jerome?"

Julian sighed.

"No…just an observation. You know you're a bit uptight. You might want to take some time off and relax."

"Just doing my job. I will find the person responsible and bring them in to face charges."

Julian nodded.

"I hope you do that."

Dante released him but made it clear there might be more questioning ahead. Julian didn't think Dante had much of a clue who'd done it or even who was supposed to die in the explosion.

He intended to find out and hoped that Carlos' digging up information would help him.

* * *

Alexis said goodbye to Sam and walked outside bumping into Shawn. She hadn't seen him since…she and Derek… Julian had been trading verbal barbs at Kelly's months ago.

"Shawn…"

He nodded coolly.

"Alexis…"

She thought he looked worn, almost strung out most likely from a crash of that adrenalin he seemed to crave almost like a drug.

"How are you doing?"

He clenched his jaw, eying her suspiciously.

"You really care to know Alexis?"

She recoiled a bit. He'd been cold to her since their breakup. She knew he'd gotten even deeper in with Sonny taking over Jason's job completely and that had concerned TJ. Not that Shawn cared, nothing made him more alive than stalking a target and wiping it out on Sonny's orders.

"Yes I do. I worry about you even though we're not together…"

He chuckled without mirth.

"Yeah right…you're with him aren't you?"

"What?"

"Julian Jerome. Damn Alexis…how stupid can you get? Sonny's right. He's the scum of the earth."

Alexis felt anger fill her. How dare he or any man for that matter call her stupid simply because she didn't heel when ordered to do so?

"Shawn…I'm not with anyone not that it's any of your damn business…and as for one mobster calling another the scum of the earth. Pot meet Kettle."

He didn't like that response. Tough, she thought.

"Alexis, you'd seriously call Sonny that after everything that he's done? You work for the guy don't you?"

Alexis paused, unable to respond to that. Her usual defenses felt hollow in her own ears.

"I…I'm not sure that'll be for much longer…"

He read that the wrong way of course.

"Oh so you're going to switch ships and work for Jerome?"

She shook her head.

"Damn it Shawn, don't put words in my mouth," she said, "I'll work for myself. I'm damn good at my job."

He shook his head.

"I never thought you'd betray Sonny," he said, "You share a child…I mean that's what you told me was why you didn't drop him like you did me."

She remembered that conversation.

"Shawn…Sonny and I have to be civil for Kristina's sake," she said, "Sonny has his faults but he loves his daughter. You and I…we didn't share that."

He didn't like that answer either and grew more agitated. She wondered when had been the last time he slept.

"No, what I think is that you moved on from one mobster to the next…what I wasn't bad enough for you to want? Alexis…"

She saw something in his eyes and decided to end this conversation.

"Shawn just…"

"What? Don't tell me to shut up…"

He stepped forward but at that moment, another man stepped in between them.

"I think you need to end this," Jax said, "Or I will…"

Alexis watched as Jax squared off with Shawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis rolled her eyes watching Shawn in one of his moods again. He'd turned into someone she'd barely recognized. Gone was the kind, if somewhat conflicted man who managed Kelly's and looked after a troubled young teenager cast aside by his own mother that he'd taken into his home. She had bonded with the ex-Marine over raising teens as single parents, especially when their kids became friends and then paired off. It'd been great to have someone to compare notes with when Molly had one of her rebellious episodes or TJ had been suspended in school.

She knew he felt the pull, the seductive forces of a past life she knew barely anything about and Sonny had been the catalyst once again for drawing a man in her life down the dark path. But Shawn had gone down it with his eyes opened…like he'd told her the adrenalin rush of the job was more powerful than any drug.

He couldn't resist it. She'd lost him to the adrenalin rush, what he called his need to feel alive again but then if she'd really loved him…she didn't want to think about it. She focused on Jax and Shawn glaring at each other in front of her.

Shawn spit on the ground.

"This is none of your business...you better leave."

Jax shook his head.

"You are out of line and you need to go someplace and cool off."

Shawn didn't back down, his eyes piercing.

"We were just having a conversation…that's all."

Jax' face remained immovable.

"That's not what it looked like."

Alexis moved between the two men. Jax meant well but she needed to fight her own battles.

"Look…the both of you. I can handle myself," she said, "Shawn and I were talking but that conversation is over…you do understand that Shawn?"

He just stared at her.

"Alexis I'm not done…you're hanging out with that piece of filth…"

Her eyes flash.

"That piece of filth as you called him fathered my daughter. He might not be the pillar of this community…he might even be as bad as Sonny…but he's still Sam's father."

Shawn sneered.

"You sure know how to pick them…"

Jax grabbed the man and slammed him against the wall. Shawn pushed him off of him and it looked like they'd start brawling. She rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted was two men engaged in hand to hand combat over her.

She wasn't Carly after all.

"The both of you…"

Neither listened and Shawn returned the favor pushing Jax against the wall, his face close to his own.

"That piece of filth tried to blow up Carly's hotel…"

Jax gritted his teeth pushing back.

"You might be right but the police have to sort that out don't you think?"

"I know Julian Jerome planted the bomb or his explosives expert Carlos Rivera did it."

Jax sighed, after pushing Sonny's enforcer off of him.

"I'm not arguing with you," he said, "but when a woman tells you she's done talking you walk away."

Shawn shook his head and grabbed him again.

"What are you doing back in town anyway? After all the trouble you caused Sonny…"

"I'm here to see my daughter…to make sure she's safe," Jax said, "given what you and Sonny have been involved in lately. I don't want Jossie to be in the crossfire."

Shawn sighed.

"She's perfectly safe…as long as we get rid of the Jeromes."

Alexis watched the two men facing off against each other as they jockeyed for position, just shaking her head.

* * *

Julian left the MC and headed to the Floating Rib, deciding he needed a Scotch on the Rocks after his conversation with Dante.

The detective was so biased because of his father that he seemed eager to suspect that Julian or someone else in his organization was responsible for the bombing. Not that it concerned him that much because he'd never find any evidence tying it to him because he hadn't done it. What puzzled him is that he didn't think it likely that Sonny would blow up Carly's hotel to get at an enemy including him…and why target the gift shop?

He listened to the radio which warbled Christmas music as he headed to the bar. Ava had seemed enthusiastic about planning the party. He was getting into it too, not so much the Christmas spirit but that he could improve his image in town so that people could forget or move past his notorious mobster image.

The sky looked like snow. A storm was forecast to blow through PC just after Christmas. He turned onto a side street wondering how Alexis and Sam would be spending Christmas. He'd figure there would be some family celebration. Sam had been seeing that annoying doctor, Silas who seemed to be awfully judgmental of him and his choices.

Then there was Jax who was staying with Alexis. Her ex-husband who didn't seem to be a fan of his and made sure she knew it.

He could send them invites to the party he and Ava were throwing but more than likely they wouldn't accept.

The Floating Rib parking lot looked empty save several cars. He noticed a group of people near its entrance as he parked his car and got out.

* * *

Alexis stood between the two men.

"This is enough. Shawn you need to go back to your corner. TJ hasn't seen enough of you in a while. Why don't you go spend some time with him?"

He shot her a look.

"I'm taking care of him…I've just been busy."

She sighed.

"I know…but he needs you."

"Don't tell me what my boy needs."

Jax interjected.

"She's giving you advice. I suggest you take it. Maybe you should rethink your line of work."

Shawn glared.

"Don't tell me what to do Jax."

Alexis just rolled her eyes and then she saw Julian approaching from his car. As if things couldn't get more interesting…with two men going at it. Throw original alpha male in the mix…as Jax and Shawn continued to circle.

She wanted to get out of here.

"Jax…I'll be heading back to the house…"

Both men remained focused on each other. Alexis knew how much Jax resented anyone in Sonny's organization including the capo himself as it had put his daughter in so much danger…so much she spent most of her life with her father in Australia across the world from this madness.

But this was getting stupid. Julian walked up to them.

"Alexis…"

Before she could respond, that's when the shots were fired and they all hit the ground.


End file.
